


These Nights

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”





	These Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Deucalion opened the door before the knock came. He had the heartbeat the moment the boy stepped off the elevator. He left Stiles to close it behind him and went to the chair he kept in his corner—the one he had bought just for these nights. He waited, like he always did now, for Stiles to crawl atop him.

“I can’t stand seeing you like this,” Deucalion's voice was too soft even to himself, and he frowned down at the boy in his lap.

Stiles was limp where he sat, curled up in Deucalion's lap. His eyes are hardly open, though the slits of pupil that Deucalion could see were unfocused, far away. The surrounding skin was too dark, much like his cheekbones—though those were sunken in due to malnutrition. The boy was too skinny, far too light and Deucalion had no idea to make it any better.

He had no idea why he cared so much. Why he had always cared, so much, too much, about this boy. The human who ran with wolves, who was weak, and breakable, and  _ fragile _ but stood tall in the face of threats he could never hope to match. Maybe it was his loyalty, the way he devoted all of himself to those he considered his, considered pack. 

Maybe Deucalion wanted to be cared for like that, and he was caring for Stiles in turn. That’s what he told himself, at least. His true intentions were far less innocent, though he didn't put much thought into them. Stiles made a small noise in the back of his throat—he wouldn’t be up to words until the morning—and Deucalion tightened the hold he had on him.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Deucalion promised, put as much conviction and power into the words as he could, willed them to be true. 

If he had his way, he would never leave Stiles. The boy was brilliant, whip-smart and  _ gorgeous _ . Ruthless and loyal and the most beautiful thing the Alpha had ever seen. He wanted to make Stiles his, wanted to bite into the pale, pale skin of the boy’s neck and claim him as his own forever. Make him his mate. 

But, the last, small bits of  _ good _ in Deucalion held him back from doing so, forced him to still his jaw. He wouldn’t do something like that without consent, and Stiles was in no place to give any. So, he started a deep, rumbling-growl in his chest and ran his hand in long strokes up and down Stiles’ back. The combination of the two had always helped to send the boy to sleep, the only thing that let Stiles sleep—and even if Deucalion couldn’t bite, couldn’t claim, he held that knowledge close.

Stiles might not be his now, but Stiles needed something from him, and the boy took it without question. Showed up to Deucalion's apartment at least three nights a week, and even if all Stiles did was crawl into his lap—the nights he cried were the worst, the ones that tore at Deucalion's heart the most—and drift off into sleep, Deucalion wouldn’t give them up for  _ anything _ .

Stiles may not be his, not yet, but these nights were.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be totally honest, this one is not much happier than yesterdays. but, I adore this little fic, and I had a blast writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
